Staying In
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe morning after - I wasn't expecting to write more of these kind of drabbles but here we are.
1. What a Wicked Thing

**_Elina - thank you for the grammar correction, the correction's in there now._**

 _What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you_

Watching the credits go by and Lucifer is side by side, in her bed with Chloe Decker, the woman who swore she'd never sleep with the lustful snake. But she didn't. She slept with the devil. The Devil whose heart has melted from getting to know why she laughs, and learning the secret behind her smile.

Watching the credits fade, and they're in bed, murmuring to eachother as the sunlight begins to set in. Laughing together and long stares at one another. He knows he loves her now. And they kiss.

'Oh I could stay here all day' Chloe wows, rolling to her back with Lucifer's bare arm still around her shoulder. He watches her head turn, wishing she'd turn her head back so he could kiss her again. He just scoots closer to her and buries his nose in her hair, grinning from ear to ear. Perhaps every party he would throw in the near future didn't have to include menage-e-trois . Now that he's had sex with the woman he's falling in love with, he didn't want anyone else.

'So could I, love, but the day's starting for both of us' Lucifer murmurs to her. Chloe nuzzles his neck with her nose and smiles again, liking how he shudders under her touch. He's never doubted her, apart from her loyalty to him once. He was quite sure of himself at the beginning too. But he became more and more doubtful of himself. Looked more and more vulnerable. Although sometimes she wondered if she just saw what she wanted to see. She was, after all, falling in love with him. She hoped his brother wouldn't swoop in and slow down time again, especially when she had no intentions of leaving this bed. It was too comfortable, and she laid next to the best-looking guy she'd ever kissed.

'Couldn't we call in sick or something?' Chloe asks, and kisses his neck as she begins to feel a response. He puts his hand up to her face and coaxes her out, pressing a long kiss to her mouth and getting another one. It is such a phenomenal kiss, he hardly is aware that her body is on top of his again. Again.

"Yes we should do that." He muttered, gripping the back of her neck and rolling them over. She giggled in response and they became a tangle of limbs, somehow the silk covers stayed over their bodies as they moved.


	2. The Devil in the Details

I was watching a version of Jane Eyre on youtube from 1973; it's in episodes, and the conversation after Rochester proposed to Jane stood out to me like, 'this is morningdecker worthy'. So I wanted to do something with the convo, ended up with this. Hope you like it :)

* * *

That night was a blur as well as slower than Amenadiel could've made it. Chloe told him later that how they entered his loft was exactly like a dream she'd had of him; hurrying to rip each other's clothes off, him dropping her on his piano and carrying her to the couch, burying his face in her chest.

The only thing that was different was no horns. She'd seen his devil face already, and in order to make sure she truly wanted this, with him, he showed it to her again as he cradled her in his arms. His grip loosened when he saw Chloe's reaction to his face, but watched her, in slow motion again, as she pressed her mouth to his. It hurt, for sure. He had only been given scratches and spit from others in hatred and contempt, but never a kiss. Not on his real face. Not in love.

The next morning, they were both just waking up to the sun coming to greet them. Chloe turned so she faced Lucifer and he grinned, seeing her naked body face him. She grinned too, and he kissed her in gratitude that she didn't roll her eyes at him and scoff at his personality. Then he leaned his forehead against her.

"Oh my God, you are absolutely beautiful Chloe." Lucifer said. The mixture of emotions that went across her face showed him how much those words actually meant to her.

"Did-did you actually say 'god?'"

"Well, father deserves the credit for making you, doesn't he?" Lucifer replied, Chloe laughing into his mouth as she kissed him again. "I'm still speechless on the subject of how you came about on earth love, but I never imagined he wanted you to be with me willingly." Chloe still didn't exactly understand what he was saying, he still hadn't told her everything yet. But knowing that he was telling the truth, she just put her arms around his waist and stared at him with a carefree smile.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, detective?" Lucifer asked.

"On one condition."

"Shoot"

"Detective only for work. You call me by my name, or you call me love, outside of it." Chloe replied.

"Oh?" He said with a grin.

"I like how you say it." Chloe said, laughing as Lucifer kissed her again and rolled on top of her. He rolled off of her onto the other side and nearly fell off the bed, when Chloe pushed at him.

"What was your question gonna be?" She asked.

"What?" He asked in a daze, his mouth hanging open. Chloe nodded at him to remember. "Oh, yes. Um, why did you insist on making me believe you were in love with the chief?" He could see it again, she was laughing with the chief outside of his office, and they did a poor job of trying to hide to minute touches, and Marcus pulling at a loose strand of her hair then tucking it behind her ear. Lucifer had certainly felt jealousy when he'd seen her with Daniel. But with Chief Marcus? It was simply unbearable. Leave the room to down a bottle of jack, unbearable. It felt like dad was raising him out of hell itself with forgiveness and a shiny new pony when Chloe confessed she was only in love with him, Lucifer bloody Morningstar. It took some convincing to be sure. But when she kissed him, all doubts faded. All he knew then was that he wanted to kiss her back.

"That's it? Thank…god…that that wasn't something else. When you confronted me last night at the station I couldn't believe the lights in the kitchen could've made you look anymore handsome but they did. Especially when you actually told me how you felt. How you knew we were equals. I've never heard you be so self-confident before."

"Oh, I couldn't have been more handsome, could I?" He asked with a grin. She smiled at him and he caressed her face, but shook his head. "But, to the point. The Chief." Chloe nodded.

"Ah. Well, Ella clued me in to some information about things you've told me before. That there was footage of you trying to show me your…face, in the evidence room. When I walked out, because I couldn't see it? It showed up on the camera. And then a lot of what she said regarding your other eccentric comments like your mother, your father, your brother? It made sense. So I guess when I realized you really were telling the truth I wanted to make sure you knew I believed you fully. So I pretended to be into the chief, because I wanted you, as in love with me, as I was with you. Jealousy has its perks."

Lucifer grinned. She'd never seen him so happy. He leaned his forehead against hers and she kissed his cheek, and then hugged him, hard.

"Excellent. Now you are small. Not one width bigger than the end of my little finger!" Lucifer said with a laugh. Chloe pulled back. "I've read Jane Eyre twice too many times, I must confess. Did you think nothing of the chief's feelings?"

"Feelings? That guy has feelings? I mean, excluding pride and that needs humbling."

"Won't he feel forsaken and deserted?" He replied in another voice that she'd grown to decipher as quoting voice.

"Jane Eyre again?"

"Yup"

"On the contrary, he deserted me when he thought I wouldn't lead him to Sinnerman." Chloe replied in her own quotation voice. He chuckled and kissed her again, then settled in the bed with her in his arms, just staring into space. This place was his home. Chloe Decker made his earth so happy, and real. He knew he loved her for that.


	3. Anastasia Repeat

This contains ***spoilers*** for Lucifer. Not everything I write here will be spoilers obviously but I went on a tangent.

The spoiler I 'read' reminded me of the Anastasia movie, when Demitri thought Anastasia had gone over the edge, and jumped in after her without a moment's doubt, screaming her name. I really wanted to recreate that even if that wasn't how the actual scene goes.

* * *

Chloe's grip loosened on the edge of the railing and Lucifer's blood ran cold.

"If the detective falls I promise you I'll give you more pain than you can possibly imagine." Lucifer yelled. Not the best threat he could've conjured but he couldn't think properly. The suspect smirked and nudged at another of her fingers. She yelped. Lucifer charged at the man and lifted him from his feet.

"You want to see someone go over so badly, why don't you try it yourself?" He snarled, throwing the man clear over the edge with the man's screaming following. Luci jumped to Chloe's hands and found she was barely holding on.

"Lucifer, I can't…I can't hold on much longer. Tell Trixie…" She gasped with a shakey voice

"No! Detective you'll be just fine, I'm getting you up from there." he grabbed one of her hands and the railing rattled. Her heads were covered in sweat, it was almost impossible to hold on.

"You tell Trixie I will always love her if I don't make it, Lucifer." Chloe replied. She watched his panicked face and smiled. "It's okay." She added. Her hand fell out of his grasp, and she disappeared from the railing. Anger, deep unequivocal anger bubbled up from inside of him and he felt his face change.

"NNNNOOOO!" He roared, in such a way he hadn't heard of his own voice since he left hell. He jumped over the railing after her, willing his wings open. "CHLOE!" He screamed, and found her hands still reaching up in the air. He grabbed her hand and then her elbow, tugging her up toward him as he steadied himself in the air. Chloe gasped and grabbed tighter onto him. He breathed hard and gently placed her on her feet, letting go cautiously and standing before her, furling his wings again.

Well, no one was around, not that it mattered. Amenadiel wouldn't be too worried.

But truly, the only thing that mattered, was Chloe. What she thought. Chloe's eyes were wide on him and he looked down and away.

"Your…your face, Lucifer." Chloe mumbled. He felt it and it was still raw. He changed his face back and smiled.

"All better." He joked, laughing slightly. He then remembered what Linda did after he showed her. How she reacted. And walked backwards, still unable to look away from Chloe's eyes, until he turned around.

"Lucifer!" She called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Shaking, he waited for her to say something. "Come back." She said. In a voice so small he hardly heard her. He turned around to meet her eye, and found such innocence. Such understanding and sympathy that he could've melted into her arms if he thought she'd let him. He'd done enough to her, which he wasn't sure that would ever happen. He stood before her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She would slap him, yell at him, scold him, walk away, something. She merely smiled.

"I've wanted to say that to you for so long." She said with a giggle. "I'm…I'm glad you listened." He watched her. "I don't know what I would've done if I never saw you again after this." Lucifer smiled back. He took a step forward.

"Now that I have stayed, what…what do you think? Of me?" He asked. Chloe could see how undeniably vulnerable he was. She could say one wrong thing and he'd be gone forever.

"You're still my partner, aren't you?" She replied. "Lucifer Morningstar. Lord of Hell." He grinned.

"Really?" He asked. Chloe opened her arms to him, and he stared at her.

"Of course."

He dove into her arms without another moment's hesitation, and gripped her tightly. She closed her eyes.

"This is what's been going on." She whispered.

"Yes." He said; his voice breaking.

"Shhh" She soothed him.

"This is how I saved you when you were poisoned by the doctor. This is how that record manager went mad after he shot you and you nearly died. This is how Mazikeen is the way she is, and how my brother Amenadiel is what he is." Lucifer said. He wanted to say more but she put her hand up on the nape of his neck and soothed him, letting him laugh manically and cry about how freeing this all was.

"I hated keeping everything from you, but you didn't understand." He sobbed. She rocked him slightly and petted the nape of his neck over and over.

"I understand now, Lucifer. It's all okay. It's all gonna be okay."


	4. Take My Jacket

Just imagining the naive heart eyes devil offering Chloe his jacket is the most adorable thing, whatever the context.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Dan asked at the crime scene.

"No, no I'm fine." Chloe replied, clearly shivering "just this cold stuck with me longer than I thought." She explained. He nodded.

"Well Lucifer will be here any minute-"

"Speak of the me, who's dead and what's going on?" Lucifer interrupted with a grin. He looked Chloe up and down "For goodness sake detective you need a jacket, here" He took his jacket off, the undershirt and vest beginning to blow in the breeze. She protested it while he put it around her shoulders and buttoned it up.

"This is actually really warm." Chloe said in surprise

"Had it made so, makes it easier to get ready in the morning. No having to search for another jacket under the pile of passed out strippers on the piano." He replied. She giggled and rolled up the sleeves so her hands would poke out.

"Come on man, we all know you wouldn't let anyone on that piano." Dan pointed out

"Well, not one that wears polyester, definitely." Lucifer countered, judging Dan's pants. He rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

"The small human hasn't also contracted the illness, has she?"

"She's where I got it from, brought it home from school. Mom's taking care of her while I'm here." Chloe replied.

"How long as she had it?" Lucifer asked in concern.

"Uh, not long. It's just usually when I get something from Trixie I'm over it in two days, three tops. It's been five now."

"Well, maybe this isn't just a run of the mill cold, Chloe." Dan noted. She shook her head and pointed at the body.

"This is Maurine Levinson, she was a lawyer's assistant that rivalled Charlotte Richards' firm." She turned to Ella who had just arrived.

"Oh! Gentleman gave you the jacket, huh?" Ella noted.

"At my insistence, the detective wanted to tough it out and make herself all the more ill." Lucifer replied before Chloe could.

"Awww, you're such a good…." She looked between him and Chloe "Anyway," She dived down to the dead body and started setting herself up.


End file.
